Masked Matterhorn The Beginning
by Nightmarity19
Summary: The story of how Twilight became the fearless leader of the Power Heroes but it would seem that an enemy unlike any other will come at her from every angle. Will she able to combat him or will she succumb to danger?
1. Chapter 1

**Masked Matterhorn The Beginning Chapter 1 Born for Greatness**

Deep into a library a single girl sat down reading a book about _**Japanese myths and legends**_ which sparked her interest today, with her loyal assistant Spike was on assignment to help out some people in Iraq with a drug cartel, this was a good way for Twilight to relax. A sigh escaped her lips as she closed the book, put it back on the shelf where she found it before heading back downstairs where Spike was working on an experiment.

"Oh hey Spike how did your trip go?" asked Twilight smiling.

"The trip was a complete success, we nabbed the man who was extorting drugs illegally so he's in prison now" said Spike.

"Splendid" said Twilight.

Spike gave a slight nod then finished what looked like a glove with a bright light flashing out of it causing Twilight to pay attention and examine the glove closely.

"Be careful now this replusor emits a powerful blast capable of destroying anything in it's path" explained Spike.

"May I see a demonstration?" asked Twilight with a pad and pencil at hand.

"Sure" said Spike.

Walking outside at a safe distance, Twilight sat on a chair watching as Spike sized up his target which was a steel wall so he opened the glove and in doing so emitting a strong white beam of power turned the wall into nothing more than a giant hole.

"Fascinating" said Twilight writing down some notes detailing every detail of that experiment.

Spike let his hand down to examine his work and was amazed himself of having that kind of power.

"Wow that was awesome!" shouted Spike.

Twilight got up from her seat smiling ear to ear hugging Spike tightly before they went inside and the green haired boy put away the repulsor.

"So is that going to be turned into something or is that just a surprise you came up with?" asked Twilight eating a sandwich.

"For now it's in the testing phase and to answer your other question yes it will be a suit" answered Spike taking a bite from his burger.

"You heard anything from Tia?" asked Twilight.

"No" said Spike.

Twilight thought it was strange that Celestia wasn't keeping them up to date with what is going on but she figured she was busy doing things so she smiled and continued to eat with Spike.

Meanwhile, blood dripped down from a hook that snagged a man in his head. A man wearing a dark red vest, white gloves, dress pants and shoes grabbing his top hat then smirked. Looking up at his latest victim he prided himself at what he did to this poor man but out of the shadows Chrysalis walked up to him and wrapped her arm around his.

"My, my you sure know how to take someone out of the equation quite quickly" said Chrysalis admiring his work.

"Thank you my little snuggle bunny" he complimented.

Chrysalis giggled like a school girl getting the man of her dreams but more sinister. The sharp dressed man looked at his wall of people he has killed and it would seem Twilight's name popped up on the list in big letters with a circle around it.

"Miss Sparkle seems to be next on our hit list" he said with a smirk.

"I see that Puppet" said Chrysalis.

Puppet tapped on the table pondering as to how to get Twilight's attention.

"I did hear that she is hosting a summit in Metropolis Square so you and I can go there so we can scout her out" said Chrysalis.

"Chrysalis my dear you are a genius as always" replied Puppet kissing her lover on her lips.

"Great, let's go get ready and start some trouble" said Chrysalis with a smirk.

"Of course" replied Puppet.

In the car Twilight drank a shot of bourbon as Spike was driving.

"You sure you should be drunk while your talking about not issuing weapons to third world countries?" asked Spike concerned.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" said Twilight.

The car came to a stop as the bookworm stepped out greeting the paparazzi ad people who know her from The Science Daily magazine.

"Hi Twilight do you remember me?" said one fan.

"Sure don't" replied Twilight walking inside Metropolis Square.

The space that is used for this annual summit was filled to the brim of people from all over and Twilight just happened to spot Chrysalis and Puppet.

"Hey uh Spike do those two look familiar to you?" asked Twilight pointing towards them.

Spike just shrugged it off and handed Two some quick notes she wrote down for her speech.

"Look your just hallucinating from the car ride and bourbon, you'll do fine" complimented Spike.

"Ok I must be, thanks Spike" thanked Twilight giving her assistant a hug.

As the presenter introduced Twilight it felt like the roof was going to come off with how much applause she was receiving as soon she stood on the wooden podium and set her notes down. Spike activated Twilight's slideshow titled: **No More Weapons.**

Twilight cleared her throat and began to speak.

"In the past, weapons were a way for humankind to defend themselves but lately they have been used as a way to kill innocent lives" started Twilight.

Spike went into another slide showing a pictures of guns lined up one by one.

"These weapons were recovered by my lovely assistant who stopped an illegal drug cartel stopping what could have been a disaster for those people in Iraq" continued Twilight smiling at Spike.

Chrysalis was getting intrigued then eyed Spike who still had a smile on his face.

"Something caught your eye?" asked Puppet in a whisper.

"Yea him" responded Chrysalis pointing to Spike.

Puppet pulled out his little drawing pad and began to sketch the green haired assistant.

"Sketching? I know what this means" said Chrysalis.

Puppet finished sketching Spike in full view then put away his sketchbook into his vest pocket.

"And with the support of our committee and the civilians here in Metropolis we can start to make our world a better place, thank you for lending me your time" said Twilight as a roar of applause flooded the room.

Chrysalis smirked holding Puppets hand to say that it was time for them to leave. They left the summit without anyone noticing them leaving or even showing up for that matter.

"Twilight that was great" said Spike driving.

"Yea it was" replied Twilight.


	2. Chapter 2 Mind Control

**Masked Matterhorn Chapter 2 Mind Control**

Driving home, Twilight couldn't help that she saw Chrysalis with someone but her question was: Why was she there and who that guy sitting next to her? This pondered Twi's mind as the car arrived at home interrupting her thoughts.

"Guess I can worry about it later?" said Twilight mumbling to herself.

She walked inside her lab as it automatically turned on as now the focus was on the glove Spike created so she took a look at it with an intrigued look on her face.

"This is very interesting" said Twilight.

Spike was on the other side on the lab welding some armor he painted it a dark red color then after he was finished with that he moved on to the wings by adding some material to make it glow but unbreakable at best. Twilight on the other hand worked on the repulsors more to not only fire a powerful beam but also give some flight assist if for some reasob she needs a quick escape.

When it was all said and done, Twi looked at her clock to see that now was a good time for them to go to bed.

"You ready to go to bed?" asked Spike.

"Mhm" responded Twilight yawning.

Spike carried her friend upstairs to bed and watched as she drifted off to sleep.

"Your a good friend and your mother would be proud of you" said Spike sitting next to Twilight.

Puppet looked through the window of their home to peak in to spy on Spike.

"So your her little helper" said Puppet.

Smirking, he went down and walked in the lab tripping the silent alarm as the lights cut on to reveal Spike wearing a mask holding a metal staff twirling it around.

"Well hello Spike I knew one day we would meet" said Puppet smirking.

"Sorry to disappoint you but your not welcomed here" responded Spike coldly.

Taking off his gloves, a bunch of white strings came out and targeted Spike but he avoided them only to strike Puppet with his staff to the head knocking him down on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Spike as he bared down his staff into Puppet's neck.

"My reason should be obvious" said Puppet with a smirk across his face.

Spike felt Chrysalis put a cloth of chloroform making him fall on his face as Puppet brushed himself.

"My goodness he is very troublesome but I trust you will keep Twilight busy" said Puppet.

"Of course" said Chrysalis shifting into Spike.

Puppet disappeared with the real Spike.

The next morning Twilight was greeted by a sweet smell of fresh breakfast so she rushed downstairs and saw a plate of pancakes with a glass of orange juice next to him but on top of them was strawberries.

"Oh your awake, I made you some breakfast" said Spike (Chrysalis) wearing an apron holding a spatula.

"Thanks Spike" said Twilight giving him (Chrysalis) a kiss on the cheek before sitting down and eating her breakfast.

 _The fool doesn't realize that his loyal assistant is currently with my Puppet_ thought Chrysalis.

Twilight finished her breakfast then proceeded to head downstairs to see her new suit coming along. Putting on the boots and gloves, Twilight set a video camera then stepped back to a safe distance away.

"Ok so this is going to be test of the thrusters at 15% capacity so here we go" said Twilight.

She powered up her thrusters from her boots and was able to stand up right in the air before coming back down a little wobbly but stable.

"Well I can fly at least" said Twilight.

Spike (Chrysalis) watched from a safe distance turning off the camera giving her a thumbs up for an approval.

"Thanks Spike your always by my side" said Twilight.

Chrysalis hugged her back feeding off her love secretly.

Puppet meanwhile removed the bag off of Spike's head as he was breathing heavily.

"Seems that chloroform was more effective than I thought" pondered Puppet.

Taking off one of his gloves he put his whole hand on the back of his neck, the string connected and as soon as Spike opened his eyes they were pitch black meaning he was under Puppet's control.

"Perfect, now then my little puppet I want you to kill Twilight Sparkle" commanded Puppet.

Spike nodded.

"Good boy" complimented Puppet giving Spike a long sword with a sharp edge.

Spike got up and proceeded to walk so he can complete his mission.

Twilight sat down on the roof enjoying some lemonade admiring the beautiful sun as it casted rays on the water. She heard metal scraping on the floor and what she saw ran her blood cold as ice as Spike stared back at Twi with pitch black eyes raising his sword before charging at him.

Twilight avoided the sudden attack and went downstairs into the armory closing the door. Spike jumped down landing in the lab looking around for his target but couldn't find her anywhere until smoke came out from the door as Twilight stepped out in full body armor, wings glowing blue in a fighting stance as she avoided an incoming attack and countered with a blast causing Spike to end up outside on the beach.

"Ok time to get his head on straight" proclaimed Twilight as she put on her goggles.

The computer scanned that Spike was under mind control.

"Now that I know what the problem I may have a way to stop him" said Twilight recalibricating her suit to stun so she wouldn't hurt him.

She jumped down on to the beach to see that Spike was gone.

"Where did he go?" asked Twilight scanning the area.

A sound of thumping footsteps could be heard and with quick thinking Twilight kicked Spike in the nose knocking him out cold.

"Sorry Spike but it had to be done" said Twilight carrying her assistant inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Masked Matterhorn The Beginning Chapter 3 Chase a bug**

Hazy dreams clouded Spike's judgement but one thing made sense and Twilight was sitting next to his hospital bed reading a book.

"Hey" said Spike weakly.

Twilight heard his voice and rushed towards him holding his hand with tears of joy.

"You ok Twi?" asked Spike squeezing her hand softly.

"Now I am" replied Twilight hugging him passionately.

The doctor walked in clearing his throat and Twilight let go. He did some last minute checks just to make sure everything was ok, a few mins later Spike was cleared to leave the hospital.

"So what happened to me? All I remember was fighting this guy then everything went black" recalled Spike trying to remeber what went on.

"Well you were under someone's mind control" explained Twilight getting in the car.

Spike didn't know if he should drive after his sudden headache by a light armored boot to the nose thanks to Twilight.

"Hey Twi can you drive this time?" asked Spike.

Twilight nodded and got in the drivers seat then drove off. As they were heading home it seemed that their was a 12 car pileup on the interstate.

"What's going on?" asked Spike looking out the window.

Puppet's strings picked up yhe cars blocking his way and proceeded to get close to Twilight making her nervous but kept her cool, she took a deep breath and drove backwards then turned around and sped up into the city.

"Hang on Spike!" yelled Twilight as he did so by buckling himself.

Puppet was hot on their trail as Twilight tried to shake him off but his eyes were locked on her as he used his strings to make the car flip 5 times before hitting the pavement.

Twilight crawled out first then Spike until they both stood up to see Puppet surrounded by mind controlled people.

"Oh my god..." said Spike.

The sight of seeing that was enough to send a shockwave of chills down Twilight's spine but she knew she didn't want to stop now.

Spike grabbed his extending staff while Twilight suited up.

"You two wouldn't dare harm innocent bystanders, that is not in your quota" said Puppet trying to syke them out.

Twilight automatically set her suit to stun so no civilian gets hurt and Spike activated his stunning attacks before they both attacked. Puppet controlled the people to attack but to avail as Spike spinned his staff knocking someone out while Twilight used quick stun attacks to keep them at bay. Spike did a quick swipe on the pavement to distract them so that Twilight could activate a soundmaker, breaking them all from their trance.

"I'm impressed Miss Sparkle, between you and Spike even when faced with adversity nothing can come between you both" expressed Puppet.

"What are you going on about?" asked Twilight sternly.

"Clearly me and Chrysalis cannot wait until we take you both down" said Puppet disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Twilight's suit went back to being a belt buckle as Spike put his staff away and they were able to get the civilians to a hospital to treat their wounds. Watching them go inside the hospital almost put Twilight to tears but held it back.

"Twi you know I'm starting to get used to this whole hero thing" said Spike excited.

Twilight said nothing and walked home.

 _I wonder what's wrong_ thought Spike closely following Twilight home.

Coming home, Spike couldn't be more happy to be back inside but he walked in the library with curiosity filling his mind noticing Twilight sitting alone staring at a picture of her mother before she passed away when she graduated college.

Spike walked in and sat next to Twilight.

"Spike do you think mom is proud that I'm doing this?" asked Twilight doubting herself.

"She is looking down at you and smiling because your mother knows you are using every method possible to get the job done" explained Spike.

Hearing those words for the first time and from her assistant made Twilight's ears light up like it was Christmas.

"So your doing a good job?" proclaimed Spike.

Twilight embraced him tightly with tears streaming down her face.

Spike returned the hug and stroked her hair to calm Twi down.

"Don't worry we will get through this...together" promised Spike smiling.

Chrysalis was sipping some coffee until her sweetheart came along sitting next to her.

"It seems that Twilight proves to be more of a challenge than we originally thought" started Chrysalis.

"No matter my darling, like I said all minds can be broken if you give them the right motivation" said Puppet creating a string on the table before making it disappear.

"Are you certain my darling?" asked Chrysalis.

"Yes" replied Puppet placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Chrysalis smiled and returned the kiss.


	4. Chapter 4 Nuclear Bomb

**Masked Matterhorn The Beginning Chapter 4 Nuclear Bomb**

With a whoosh into the air, Twilight flew into the direction of an airship that was scheduled to bring weapons to arms dealers. While Twi was in the air her assistant Spike manned a laptop tracking Twilight's vitals inside the suit among other things.

"Ok I'm here now what?" asked Twilight landing on top of the airship.

"There should be a panel that should disable the weapons system" replied Spike over the radio.

Twilight used her goggles to scan for that but all of a sudden two cannons rose up and targeted her.

"Uh oh" said Twilight hiding behind a wall avoiding incoming cannon fire.

After a minute of thinking, the hero came out and fired one shot from her repulsor gloves causing the cannons to explode into nothing but rubble. Spike could see that on his laptop with close inspection and examination.

"Wow I guess that suit holds very well but remember you're not invincible" reassured Spike.

"Thanks for reminding me" said Twilight annoyed while disabling the weapons system.

Twilight went inside the airship inspecting it with further detail to notice not only weapons but nuclear bombs in tubes.

"What the hell?" asked Twilight in astoundment walking around.

She clenched her fists in anger because of the massive supply of nuclear bombs ready to be used at any moment. Spike could notice what Twilight saw through a tiny camera in her goggles and seeing those nukes drove him up a wall but then he realized anger won't solve anything only causes more problems.

"Twilight worry about the bombs later you need to disable the flight system so the ship can land safely into the ocean" instructed Spike.

Twilight nodded and opened the door to the control room where 2 guards fired their guns at her but the bullets fell at her feet.

"My turn" said Twilight firing pellet bullets at them knocking them down.

Walking towards the controls, Twi started typing like her life depended on it so within a matter of seconds the ship started to dip low before it went down completely underwater.

Twilight emerged out like a bolt of lightning as a silent explosion could be heard as Twi looked back before flying away.

"You see Chrysalis? That suit has the capabilities of surviving any environment" explained Puppet looking at a video clip of both Twi and Spike during their fight on the city streets.

"Hmm so I have someone that is willing to help take out Miss Sparkle" started Chrysalis.

Puppet smirked and kissed his lover's hand.

Masked Matterhorn arrived at home in good spirits knowing that those nukes will never be used in combat. Spike on the other hand was tied up hands bound by Puppet.

"Miss Sparkle your home, we were starting to get worried about you" said Chrysalis, turning around in the spinning chair legs crossed.

"Chrysalis!" shouted Matterhorn sizing up her repulsor.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said Puppet tightening his grip on Spike's neck.

Twilight put her open palm down but was still pissed off that these two were here.

"You let Spike go and maybe you two can still walk out of here with your heads attached" threatened Twilight with a death glare at both of them.

"Now now Sparkle we wish to offer you a proposal" offered Puppet.

Twilight raised an eyebrow but let him speak.

"If you can beat us then you can get your little assistant back but if you lose then Spike dies" explained Puppet smirking.

"Name a time and place" demanded Twilight.

"The Metropolis City Streets at 9:00 PM sharp and don't be late" said Chrysalis.

"You're on!" Twilight replied.

With the challenge accepted, Puppet along with his mistress disappeared with Spike.

 _I know what I have to do now and this time no slip ups or Spike will die_ thought Twilight.

Taking off her suit she began to examine every inch of it seeing if any repairs need to be make the suit more effective. One tiny mistake could mean Spike's end, the thought of her assistant dying devastated her bringing a tear to her eye but wiped it off quickly.

"Don't worry Spike I won't let you die today" proclaimed Twilight.

By nightfall, she could tell it was getting late but there was so much to do.

The clock read 8:54PM.

"One final adjustment" said Twilight tightening one last screw.

Looking at her watch to see it was almost 9:00 Twilight suited up then flew out of her home into the city streets looking around just in case a surprise was coming. She landed on her feet down below to see a black SUV pull up so Twilight used the X-Ray function on her goggles to see Chrysalis with Spike and Puppet talking to some hooded woman.

"Who are they talking to?" asked Twilight.

As soon as Chrysalis and Puppet got out the SUV sped off.

"Who are you?" asked Spike still in the car hands bound.

"That is not important right now, for you along with the others will know soon enough when the time is right but for now goodbye little boy" she said as she stopped the car, pushed Spike out before driving off.

 _When the time is right? What the hell does that mean?" thought Spike._

The woman called her master who was nothing more than a silhouette on the caller ID.

"So did you dispose of the boy?" he asked.

"Yes sir, so once Tia rounds up those heroes their world will be destroyed by my team" she said with a smirk.

"Good, I hope to see your progress Kate" he said hanging up.

"Of course" said Kate.

Meanwhile. Spike ran down the street hands bound as he heard the sound of repulsor fire to see Chrysalis come crashing down skidding on the street.

"Whoa" said Spike in amazement.


	5. Chapter 5 Life and Death

**Masked Matterhorn The Beginning Chapter 5 Life and Death**

Twilight punched Puppet in the face causing him to crash into a window and when he thought he was safe, Twi scooped him up in the air before kicking him right back down to Earth or this case the ground as Twi landed beside him grabbing him by the collar.

"Don't worry the cops normally pick up garbage like you in an hour" said Twilight as cop cars came in and arrested them both.

Spike was treated for his wounds thanks to the EMS team helping to heal him from his sudden headache. Twilight walked over to him and sat beside Spike with a smile.

"I'm so glad you're ok" said Twilight hugging him.

"Same here" replied Twilight.

After the area was ok to leave, the two left to go home after this ordeal. When they came in Celestia was standing there with Rainbow Dash which shocked both Spike and Twilight to see the fastest flier in Metropolis hanging with Tia.

"Twilight it's time you and I to have a talk" started Tia.

They all sat down having a cup of water while Dash drank some apple cider.

"So what brings you here?" asked Twilight.

Dash nodded over to Tia who presented documents on the table.

Twilight went through them carefully and Tia began explaining this 'Power Heroes Initiative' needing 4 more heroes like them to form a team.

"So you need me to be the leader of this whole Power Heroes thing?" asked Twilight puzzled.

"You sound confused" said Dash concerned.

"No Dash, this is entirely new to her so I don't think she has a full grasp on this quite yet" explained Celestia.

"So you say you need 4 more like us right?" asked Spike.

Celestia nodded.

"Ok me and Twilight are in" proclaimed Spike.

Twilight agreed as well.


End file.
